kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Alexander Rybak
| commander2=Skanderbeg| strength1=40,000Hodgkinson 146. to 50,000Francione 137.| strength2=12,000Francione 140. to 20,000store Heltes og berømmelige Mænds sammenlignede Historier'' (Danish) by Ludvig Holberg| casualties1=15,000 to 30,000 dead, 15,000 captured, 24 standards| casualties2=Unknown }} Beteja e Ujëbardhës,e njohur edhe si Beteja e Albulenës, u zhvillua me 2 shtator, 1457 midis forcave shqiptare te drejtuara nga Skenderbeu dhe nje force ekspedite te forcave te perandorise osmane. Ajo ishte një ndër fitoret më të rëndësishme të Skenderbeut kundër osmanëve në fushë të hapur. Ushtria osmane kishte përafërsisht 80.000 ushtarë Setton 193., edhepse është vënë në dyshim që të kenë qenë më shumë se 40.000 në fushbetejë ,pasi që mijëra ushtarë kanë qenë të shpërndarë në vise të ndryshme të vendit . Forcat shqiptare që numëronin rreth 20 mijë vetë u përballën me ato osmane në fushën e Ujëbardhës në mes të Krujës dhe Lezhës Prapaskena Beteja e dyte e Kosovës përfundoi me disfatën e Janosh Huniadit. Skenderbeu dhe forcat e tij nuk arritën t'iu vinin në ndihmë hungarezëve;si rezultat i disfatës, osmanët ishin të lirë nga presioni hungarez. Më 1456 Sulltan Mehmeti II mblodhi një ushtri të madhe për ta rrethuar Beogradin. Rrethimi zgjati disa javë mirëpo intervenimi i Huniadit i detyroi osmanët të tërhiqeshin. Tri javë më vonë Huniadi vdiq; për Skënderbeun kjo do të thoshte se duhej ti luftonte osmanët vetëm. Komanduesit Në pranverën e vitit 1457, sulltan Mehmeti II dergoi nje ushtri prej 40,000 vetash të drejtuar nga Isa Bej Evernozi dhe Hamza Kastrioti, nipi i Skenderbeut.Babinger, page 152. Evrenozi e kishte mundur Skenderbeun me pare në betejën e Beratit. Hamza,i cili i kishte shërbyer Skenderbeut për më shumë se një dekadë, bashkohet me osmanët për shkaqe ambicioze. Të dy ishin komandantë të aftë. Përparësia e Hamzës ishte se ai i kaloi 14 vite pranë Skënderbeut dhe e njihte çdo taktikë të tij, që e kishte përdorur në luftë kundër osmanëve. Me pushtimin e Shqipërisë, sulltani mund të vazhdonte sulmin ndaj Europës. Skenderbeu, drejtuesi i forcave shqiptare, kishte kaluar disa vite duke shërbyer në ushtrinë osmane, si ushtar dhe si komandant, para se të kthehej në atdhe.Elsie 162. Ai gjithashtu kishte pasur sukses në mbrojtjen e Shqipërisë nga hordhitë osmane, dhe kishte mbrojtur me sukses Krujën nga përpjekjet osmane për ta pushtuar. Davenport 10. Beteja Plani ishte që ta zë Skenderbeun me punë dhe ta shkatërroj Skenderbeun duke ditur që pa atë rezistenca shqiptare do të thehej. Evernozi hyri në luginën e Matit and depërtoi ngadalë drejt Krujës. Pasuan disa përleshje të vogla, pas të cilave Skenderbeu i tërhoqi forcat. Të lirë , osmanët plaçkitën zonën duke mbledhur informata. Pas disa javëve dhe asnjë shenje nga Skënderbeu, Evrenozi and Hamza filluan të besonin se Skënderbeu ishte arratisur. Erdhen raporte se ai kishte humbur besimin e ushtrisë së tij e cila kishte dezertuar, dhe se ai po përpiqej të kalonte në zonën e Venedikut. Në fakt, më 21 korrik, Marco Diedo, guvernatori venecian i Durrësit i shkruante senatit të Venedikut se “Madhështori Skenderbeu i tradhëtuar nga të gjithë po përpiqej të fshihej në malet e larta të Shqipërisë,përderisa osmanët sundonin në Shqipëri " Në gusht pozita e osmanëve në Shqipëri dukej solide . 20,000 ushtarë ruanin rrugë e furnizimeve duke mbajtur nën rrethim fortesat në Cidhna, Dibër, Guri i Bardhe 15,000 të tjere i mbajtën nën rrethim fortesat në Mat, Rodon, dhe Petrelë. Pjesa tjetër e ushtrisë, rreth 30,000 lëvizën nga gryka e Matit për në Ujëbardhë , në veriperëndim të Krujës dhe në jug të Lezhës kështuqë, të dy qytetet mund të mbaheshin nën vrojtim. Në fund të gushtit, tre muaj pasi kishin kaluar kufirin, ushtria osmane kishte arritur një nivel vetëkënaqësie, ndërsa vigjilenca (syhapësia) e tyre kishte rënë ndjeshëm. Me 2 shtator Skenderbeu vendosi që të kalonte në ofensivë. Atij i duhej që të bënte një goditje të fuqishme dhe të befasishme ndaj pjesës kryesore të ushtrisë osmane dhe ta shkatërronte atë para se të vinin forcat e tjera osmane që po bridhnin nëpër vend dhe t'ua lehtësonin atyre mbrojtjen. Nëse beteja do të zgjaste shumë, dhe forcat e tij do të detyroheshin të luftonin ballë për ballë me forcat mjaft të mëdha osmane, osmanët do të kishin avantazh. Grupe të vogla shqiptare trazonin patrullat osmane ndërsa pjesa kryesore e ushtrisë shqiptare i afrohej pjesës veriore të kampit. Në mesditë, trupat osmane u zgjuan nga gjumi i mesditës duke e gjetur armikun në kamp. Një zhurmë e tmerrshme, e shkaktuar nga mijëra mjetesh metalike zhurmendjellese iu la mbresën se ishin përballë një ushtrie më të madhe. U shkaktua ngatërresë kur kalorësia shqiptare erdhi nga perëndimi ndërsa këmbësorët po e hapnin rrugën drejt qendrës së kampit. Shumë shpejt çoroditja u shëndrrua në panik kur komandantët osmanë nuk arritën të merrnin situatën nën konroll. Një përpjekje per mbrojtje u bë nga Hamza, por Skenderbeu i kishte kushtuar rëndesi shkatërrimit të Hamzës dhe spahinjve të tij së pari, duke dërguar gardën e tij personale prej 2,000 kalorësish. Hamza u shty prapa ne panik dhe goditja e kishte habitur plotësisht. Brenda dy orëve kampi osman ishte i tëri në duart e shqiptarëve, përderisa pjesa e mbetur e ushtrisë së shpartalluar osmane u arratis në drejtim të Tiranës për në Elbasan. Humbjet nga ana e osmanëve duhet të kenë qenë nga 15,000 deri në 30,000. Këtij numri duhet t'i shtohen edhe 15,000 robër, ndërsa tërë plaçka e kampit ra në duart e shqiptarëve . Hamza Kastrioti u zu i gjallë dhe u internua në Napoli me akuzën për tradhëti.Ai u lirua më vonë dhe së bashku me familjen e tij shkoi në perandorinë osmane ku vdiq në fillim të vitit 1460 si lypës. Rëndësia e betejës Beteja e Ujëbardhës ishte e rëndësishme për rrezistencën ndaj perandorisë Osmane. Fitorja e shqiptarëve i detyroi turqit që në vitin 1460 Mehmed dhe Skënderbeu të nënshkruajnë një armëpushim i cili zgjati 3 vjetë.Sugar 67. Në vitin 1461 Skënderbeu u vendos në Itali ta ndihmojë Mbretin Ferdinand I i Napolit, në përpjekje që ta rimarrë fronin nga Anjou. Ferdinandi, si edhe babai i tij Alfonso V i Aragonit, ishte mik i rëndësishëm i Skënderbeut dhe e ndihmonte atë materialisht dhe e furnizonte me armë moderne. Burimet Literatura *Babinger, Franz (1978). Mehmed the Conqueror and His Time. Ralph Mannheim, translator. Princeton: Princeton University Press, ISBN 0691010781. *Davenport, R. A. (1838). The Life of Ali Pasha of Tepelini. London: Thomas Tegg. *Elsie, Robert (2004). Historical Dictionary of Kosova. Lanham, MD: Scarecrow Press, ISBN 0810853094. *Runciman, Steven (1990). The Fall of Constantinople 1453. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, ISBN 0521398320. *Setton, Kenneth (1978). The Papacy and the Levant. American Philosophical Society, ISBN 0871691140. *Suger, Peter F (1983). Southeastern Europe Under Ottoman Rule, 1354-1804. Seattle: University of Washington Press, ISBN 0295960337. *Hodgkinson, Harry (1999). Scanderbeg: From Ottoman Captive to Albanian Hero. Centre for Albanian Studies ISBN 1873928130 *Francione, Gennaro (2003). Skenderbeu: Një hero modern (in Albanian translated from Italian). Shtëpia botuese "Naim Frashëri" Ujebardha Category:Military history of Albania Category:1457 in Albania en:Battle of Ujëbardha sv:Slaget vid Albulena